Just One Night
by SokToBeDifferent
Summary: Everyone has two soul mates, and even if Caley Dearborn and Oliver Wood are meant to be together, that doesn't stop her from enjoying one night with Cedric Diggory before his untimely death. Cedric/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (or Twilight. xD I love inside jokes) but Caley Dearborn is my creation. Woot.

Just One Night

Every person on this planet has two soul-mates. Albiet, most people don't ever meet the second because they've found happiness with the first. She'd found happiness at a young age with her first, her stunning Quidditch champion and all around secret romantic Olly. Oliver would get better at the romance thing as the years passed and they seperated and returned to each other.

But it was in the time after he graduated and she continued on that she found her second. He was also quite the stunning Quidditch champion, but his looks were above anything she'd witnessed. He wasn't afraid to be romantic in public.

Except with her. She'd just started a relationship with Fred Weasley, and he was going out with Cho Chang. They'd known each other for a while, occasionally making time to study together or practice Quidditch. But, it was one night when he and a few of his male friends from Durmstrang were out swimming in the freezing water of the lake for dares, and she was out stargazing that the electricity struck between them.

He was shirtless, and pale as every in the moonlight. His golden hair fell softly into his brown eyes when he noticed her there, beneath the tree. His other friends ran off because the Giant Squid had gotten too fiesty for swimming, and so he found an excuse to stay outside.

Cedric Diggory knelt down on the side of her prone body, making sure his head and his trade mark grin were in the way of her star gazing. One hand was on either side of her head, so he could stay balanced in her way.

"What?" Caley Dearborn hissed, squirming lightly. Her neck hit one of his icy cold hands and something caused her breath to hitch. "You're freezing, Ced!"

"I know." And he must have felt it too, because suddenly his head was much closer to hers. The blush on her cheeks warmed him a bit, and then his lips ever so softly touched hers.

She figured kissing a vampire would be like this. Cold, but sending nerves crazy throughout her body. She pushed up against him, kissing him back.

They were undressed in minutes, and she was atop him. His skin was still icy, albiet warm in the places her hands frequented. Like his chest and his muscular arms. Like his chin and his cheeks and his scalp. Caley was quite the fan of tangling her hands in his soft hair while her lips danced the tango with his own.

He shifted, bringing his knee up directly between her legs and the cold against her sensitive skin made her writh. Cedric laughed against her lips, rolling over to be atop her. Luckily for them both, their robes made a perfect sort of blanket in the grass. He plucked a flower from above her head and slowly dragged the petals down the side of her pale stomach, down to her hips and thighs. It teased the behind of her knee before heading up to her breasts.

He dropped the flower when her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled his almost warm body to lay against hers. She kissed him everywhere, his lips, his nose, his cheeks. She wanted to keep him by her side forever, like she wanted to keep Oliver by her side. But she knew she'd never get both.

Perhaps that's the reason why this one night was so special. In the morning, neither of them would be able to act like this had happened. It would be a secret, one that both of them would take to their graves. If only because Cedric would be heading to his, too soon after this.

They were so busy discovering the different sensations and textures of each other's bodies under the late night stars. Cedric wanted to be sure she was ready, even if he knew her reputation. He knew he was getting tasted goods, and she knew the very same about him. But this time, the goods would be much much sweeter.

They hadn't spoken for quite some time when Cedric firmly grabbed her legs to position her. "Are you okay with this?" His voice was like velvet in the silence, and his smile was pure.

"Definately." She responded. Sure, this could cause a lot of hurt one day. Story of a love lost and all that. But right now, it felt good, and right now she knew she couldn't back down. She had one night, and she was going to make the best of it. Her mind was swimming such with pleasure and happiness that nothing seemed to hurt.

They melded together, their two bodies becoming one in that natural rhymth of movement and grace. His lips caught all her moans and his hands traced designs into her skin as they danced the dance of life. The cold of his skin slowly turned to fire in the heat of things.

They both reached the pinnacle of pleasure, the climax of sensations and they curled up together to ride it down. Nothing had ever felt this good before, and maybe nothing ever would. At least not until her wedding night.'

Caley planted a kiss on that trademark grin, and Cedric planted a return kiss on her forehead as they drifted off to sleep. It seemed like minutes before the sun woke them early. They dressed in silence, hearing the faint stirring of life within Hogwarts Castle.

Caley leaned up on her tiptoes for one last kiss before she shrugged on her robes and headed inside for breakfast and her books.

Cedric smiled again, touching a hand to his lips before turning to glimpse the sunrise over the lake. The water would still be cold, but he doubted it would ever be quite as cold now that he felt so warm. While running a hand through his hair, he ambled towards his own entrance to head to his rooms to get dry clothes and ready himself for the day.


End file.
